scholastic_forumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallon
This is a forever WiP as well as being spoken in the third person.'Fallonius Battluminus, Fallon for short, is a WoFMBer and SAMBer who joined the WoF Forum in 2018 and joined the SAMB, mid-month January 2019, styaing with the two until the forums were closed in early spring of 2019. She was pretty active on the WoFMB and is now active on the GGaD and TFSK wiki, hoping to understand this wiki stuff more as well as other things. She apparently is not as popular (that I know of) as she thinks, which in a way, is good since she hates being in the spotlight. She is a writer, tracer of pictures (since she's terrible at drawing and would rather trace over pictures instead, adding her own tweaks to it, but she's working on her own drawing skills), and a musician who likes to sing and plays a couple of instruments. From what she had noticed, Fallon was one of the most active forumers on the WoFMB, almost being online there 24/7, the same being on her other wikis. If you want to chat with her, just let her know on her Message Wall, or find her on Discord. 'Wikis: *Scholastic Forums {here} *Gods, Goddesses, and Deities {GGaD} *Color Coding {CC} *The Four Seasons Kingdom {TFSK} *Topaz Mountain School for Hybrids {TMSH} *The Spirit Inside Us {TSIU} 'Aliases:' *Falon {common misspelling/mis-typing} *Fal/Fall {by a few forumers} *Fally Dolly {by Singularity; Do Not, I repeat, DO NOT EVER CALL HER THAT!!} *Fallonius Battluminus {by Singularitus Clickbaitus aka Singularity} *Fallon-san/Fallon-sama/Onee-san/Fawwon/Fallong/Fellon {by Galaxian Explosion} *Fallowon {by Bixbite/Specter} *Miss Police {by Galaxian Explosion when Fallon acted as Derp (Emoji) Police on the GGaD Wiki Chat} *Lady Fallon {by Wizard} *Gallon {by Wizard & Fallon whenever they try to type Fallon's name} *Kunoichi/Fallon {on Discord: Kunoichi#6599} *DragonNinja01 {Wikia Name} *Ninja_Author ~ @DragonNinja01 {on Wattpad} 'Appearance:' WiP; don't know what I look like now. 'Personality:' WiP; don't even know myself. 'Biography:' WIP {Do I even remember anything anymore???} 'Flipside(s):' ''Nollaf: Nickname(s): Nodaf, Noolaf, Nolaf, Bird-Brained Crazy Nomad Nollad Olaf Nollafalalalala Nooooollaf of the Nollafia, the Noisy Scrub-Bird (by Galaxian Explosion) Appearance: Personality: {Will need to work on flipsides later} 'Gang: WIP '''Writing Works: {All Rights Reserved! Do NOT take my ideas; ANYTHING that was written by me! This also includes fanfics.} ''Short Stories: *Dishonesty Hurts, Friendship Heals <- WIP Title ''{First Short Story that Fallon wrote (not really but she's going from when she was thirteen and up writing), though she thinks it's not that great and really meant for younger kids and have no interest for older readers.} *The Scaly Gift <- WIP Title *What Happened After a Year. <- WIP Title *Girl's Side of the Story <- WIP Title {Note: All the above short stories are all continuation of each other. Fallon has a slight habit of writing her short stories in continuation. She hasn't tried writing a different one yet. Also, as another note, the short stories are all dragon-themed.} ''Chapter Books: {Which are all not finished/barely started/haven't touched in forever} *WIP Title Series - Book One is in progress. ''{Fallon had started this series at age twelve, but things got confusing and she restarted until just this past fall, she decided to scrap the whole idea again and restart.} *William and Susan's Summer Adventure <- WIP Title & WIP itself *College Days <- {ugh} WIP Title & WIP itself *Robert's Journey; Return of the Dragon Ninja <- Major WIP Title & WIP itself {Note: The same goes for these above books. (Sighs) They too are somehow connected, which Fallon thinks is too much. Still needs to work on that. Possibility of scrapping ''all ''the ideas and restart.} *''{Series}'' - Book One in progress, Book Two in the thinking and planning realm of Fallon's mind. {YAY! The first book Fallon has started to write that ''isn't connected with the others! FINALLY!!}'' ''For Fun/Forum Writings/Fanfics: *''Colored Eyes {Dead} {First forumfic I ever did.} *''The Elemental'' World {Dead} *''Jumping into Nightmares'' {Slowly progressing} {Find it on Wattpad} *''The Elemental World Reboot'' {Slowly progressing} *2 GGaD AU Fanfics (Slowly in progress) *GGaD Backstory Fic *3 TFSK Fanfics ''Pending/In Thought Process Stories: *How to Train Your Dragon Fanfic(s) *Super Smash Bros. Fanfic *Miraculous Ladybug Fanfic(s) *Hybrid Story *Redwall Fanfic *More short stories in thought... More to be added... 'Favorite Books: *''The Kingdom Series & ''Knights of Arrethtrae ''by ''Chuck Black *''A Tales of Redwall Series by Brian Jacques'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia by ''C.S. Lewis *''Wings of Fire by ''Tui T. Sutherland More to be added..... '''Favorite Artists/Songs/Soundtracks: ''~ Artists ~ *Piano Guys *Owl City *Keith & Kristen Getty *Twila Paris *John Powell ~ Songs ~ *Today is Beautiful ~ David Dunn *This is Home ~ Switchfoot *Secret Love Song ~ Little Mix feat. Jason Derulo *Warrior is a Child ~ Twila Paris ~ Soundtracks ~ *How to Train Your Dragon 1, 2, & 3 *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe & Prince Caspian *Pride & Prejudice {2005 Version} 'Fandoms/Favorite Things to Talk About: *How to Train Your Dragon *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir *Redwall *Snow White with the Red Hair {Anime/Manga} *Ninjago *My Little Pony *Slight into Saint Seiya {Anime/Manga} More to be added.... '''Quotes: "Aw, phoo :(" ~ First use of 'phoo -> phooey' on Fallon and Galaxian's chat on the WoFMB "Phooey" ~ Most commonly used on the GGaD Wiki Chat, where Fallon apparently makes Galaxian laugh "DERP!" ~ Always said on the GGaD Wiki Chat for the weird, derpy emojis on there {Galaxian and Fairydragon loves to pick on Fallon about this, which cause her to go into DERP Police Mode} "AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! ''NO CHICKEN-HEADS!!! FREAKY CHICKENS!!!!" ~ On Rune's homethread when she asked Fallon if she saw Becky's gif of the Home Base chicken head costumes "I ''SHALL BE PATIENT EVEN IF I HAVE TO...To....to... Uh." ~ On the GGaD chat when Rune mentioned her forumfic "And I'm just chitty chatting. Ignore me!" ~ On the GGaD chat when Fallon was just talking nonsense "Me no Smartie, me be Dum-Dum ��" ~ On the GGaD PM chat with Galaxian, saying what type of candy she was When Acting Like A Baby/Child On Chat With Galaxian: *"Awah!" *"Awaxwiam!" {Saying Galaxian's name} *Bopish/Boopish/Opish {Saying "blowfish"} 'Trivia:' *Fallon may be at an older age, but she acts, thinks, roleplays, and plays like a child. *Fallon is also a horrible speller. *But on that note, Fallon has been mistaken as an older age, even older than her sisters and was even asked if she was married. *Fallon has slight trouble remembering things, plus keeping things organized though she tries to be organized. *Fallon is obsessed with....hot looking guys, especially anime guys. She'll pretty much die squealing/screaming when she sees a pic of a hot dude {ANDALITE, RUNE , AND SPECTER CAN TESTIFY!!} 'Tracings/Sketches/Drawings:' Can find them on my MW. 'Gallery:' ...Meh. Category:SAMBers Category:WoFMBers Category:Joined in 2018 Category:Writers/Authors Category:Inactive